Return
by stigmataism
Summary: an old enemy rises again...Return X. his only mission was to kill X...but this time...he has a new mission....Prologue and Chapter 1, up!
1. PROLOGUE the comeback

Well..uh….hi o.o this is my very first fic written in English, and the first one I translate xD this is a fiction I've be writing in Spanish xDU and I've translated it for some English-speaking friends I have o: thought I wouldn't lose nothing by posting the English version o:

Please, take in the fact that my natal language is Spanish, and I don't know English that well D: but I hope you can still enjoy it o.o this is a shor prologue, yes .o. U

And for those who don't know, Return X appeared in the Japanese game cards "Rockman X Megamissions" o: I think he was stolen from his manga version, iX o:

So anyways, here we go : D

-------------------------------------

Return

PROLOGUE- the comeback…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole black and the silence that surrounded him were vanishing…. Slowly, he opened his eyes, while his main systems quickly came back to function.

- …….h……..how long…has it been…?- thought the green reploid. It was a long time since he was deactivated.

As he gradually looked up, he saw someone familiar to him.

-Sigma………..- he said in a low tone, as he was staring at him. He knew Sigma was the Maverick Leader, but he was wondering why he bothered to reactivate him.

-Come with me, - said Sigma, while a stare as cold as winter was shown through his face, - It is about time for you, to finish your mission…-

The green reploid slowly got up his feet, and he quickly got what the maverick said. It was his only mission……but now….he had another scheme.

-hehe…….sorry, Sigma,- he replied, whilst he was lowering his head, and with closed eyes, his face was illuminating with an evil smile. –Not now….I got a new plan here….-

Sigma couldn't help but make a face of surprise and curiosity show up his face.

-Could you say………what plan?-

Sigma kept staring….

Return X did not answer….he only looked scornfully at him, while his face slowly drew up a smile……….

----------------------------------

Short,yes .. but that's why we have chapter 1 xD


	2. Chapter 1: encounter with oneself

Hey look, chapter 1 .. I spent like 3 weeks writing this xDU so I hope you enjoy : DU

------------------------------------------------

The Return

CHAPTER: 1

--encounter with oneself—

--------------------------------------------

X was quietly looking from the window of his room… he couldn't stop looking out, while gazing the blue sky and the green terrains that surrounded the Hunter Base. X looked like he was being absorbed by that precious view. He couldn't even nearly hear someone knocking the door.

Knock, knock, could be heard on the door; on this, X turned around and faced the door.

-Can I enter?-

-sure… Come in.- The door slowly opened. It was Zero.

-X, they need you up there for some mission, and quick.- X only nodded, and got up.

-….Feeling good?- asked the blonde.

-Yeah…it's nothing…..it's just that, I don't know…I feel weird….. Kind of like, incomplete…I feel that something is missing...- said X, and slowly lowered his head.

-Maybe it's the war…makes you feel like that always, right?- replied the red reploid.

X looked at him for some seconds.

-What a pessimist…- thought X. –Maybe you're right…Well, I better report. See you later!- and in this, X went away, running.

--------------------------

Return X slowly walked in the place he previously was. Behind him was an enormous smoke curtain, and huge, raging embers and flames accompanied the smoke. The shadows that covered the one with the thunder-striped eyes were strong, but a smile of satisfaction could be seen..

-heh…..how naive…- he said to himself. While saying this, he left something fall to the floor. He looked at it for some few seconds, and he didn't took enough to stomp and crush it until it breaks apart………..it was Sigma's arm.

-Now, that idiot must come….-

----------------------------------

Alia, like always, was waiting in front of her monitor, in the Operations Room. She was waiting for X to come.

-I hope Zero did tell him to come.- she thought. Meanwhile, along the room could be heard some heavy, quick steps, and she saw X entering in the Operations Room.

-Well, here I am! What happened?- he asked anxiously.

-There was an unknown explosion on zone HA-9279. it has become very dangerous because of a Maverick, and we have lost contact with TEN of our best hunters, and we need you go to check the area and find them!- said Alia, while she looked like she was about to explode.

-Calm down, Alia…breath- he said,- I'll go check out things…- in this, he tele-transported to the coordinates the reddish reploid mentioned to him.

-------------------------------------------

In some few seconds, our blue hero didn't take long to land on the scene. He looked his surroundings, and he was in shock. The place had signs that it exploded, and huge flames by smoke bodies covered everything. He couldn't help but see that there was blood spread around the whole floor.

-Oh, my God………………….- he was astonished. He was wondering who could be the one guilty of this whole massacre.

-….What's this? - he could see pieces of reploids; pieces of the Hunters Alia mentioned a while ago. While checking them, he saw a familiar piece. He approached to it slowly, and while trying to take on the heat of a flame near the piece, he slowly ducked.

He was speechless, and the piece fell from his hand.

-it….it can't….be…..this……..-

A silhouette appeared behind him. Its eyes glittered with an aura that could give goosebumps.

- it's Sigma…….I'm surprised you could never kill him.- X felt goosebumps when he heard this, and quickly got on his feet, and turned around, while he pointed his buster to the silhouette. Few seconds passed, and he lowered his arms.

-Return X?- The blue reploid took few steps back. –I thought….I killed him once and for all….but how…….? - He thought, while many confusing thoughts appeared from the nothing.

- It's good that you remember me- simply said the villain with a smile.

Bu….But how did…..- babbled X.

-heh heh…you're as naive as always….. I'm a parasite, remember? You only damaged this body…. - X was still speechless.

- Well…..how about……..- he slowly said, while turning his head around and a sound similar to bone cracking echoed all over the place. After that, he stared at X- A fight!- X only kept looking at him, while his counter-part expanded a wicked smile.

RX didn't wait to act, and in an instant, he prepared his buster, and launched a huge charged plasma bullet to X. just after this, he ducked, and launched another charged plasma bullet, right behind the first bullet. X was still in shock, but he soon came back to reality, and saw two plasma bullets incoming to him. He quickly jumped to his left, dodging both plasma shots, and just about the attack could even hit him. Return X was following him with his sight, and didn't look impressed. In this, X activated his buster, and started charging it. He quickly run to his counter-part, and launched his charged shot.

-Pathetic……- he said with a disgusted face, and he put his buster facing towards X.

-What…is he doing?- said X to himself, while stopping, and standing in a defensive stance.

Just when X's shot touches RX's buster, it stopped, and slowly put itself in his buster.

-He stopped it!- thought X, and a surprised face appeared in him. After this, RX made a quick jump along with a spin, while charging his buster. X was still in his defensive position, while he prepared his buster.

When he touched the floor, he launched X's shot at him, but it got bigger in both size and power.

X thought countering the attack with another charged plasma bullet, and quickly put his plan in action; he charged his buster at a great speed, and he didn't noticed he already shoot a huge shot. That shot reached an enormous speed; but when it touched RX's attack, it disappeared, and the incoming attack got bigger, and incredibly changed in speed. X did not do anything, but be speechless. Not even a second passed when X got hit by such enormous attack. Such power, such speed, that enormous impact; he was wondering how he managed to do that…. He flied backwards with that impact, while the attack that sent him flying slowly disappeared on the air.

- Well, well…..you are weaker than the first time I fought with you…..- said the evil counter-part, and slowly got near him.

-aaaaagh………………………….- was the only reply of the damaged hero. That impact was bigger than his body, and he could barely move. His eyes were tightly shut, and he was whining for such pain.

-you wont suffer much anymore…..- replied the green reploid. In this, X looked at him; a face of both confusion and pain were shown in his face at the light of the flames.

He grabbed X violently by his neck, and lifted him up.

-nnngh……….w……what….will you to…to me…- he tried to say, while struggling to break free.

-would be stupid to explain it…I'd sound like Sigma….so I'll simply act.- replied. Slowly, his face turned black, and his eyes, along with the thunder stripes below his eyes, shined. His body slowly got blurry, and turned into vapor.

-What the hell!- thought X, scared to death his counter-part didn't answered, but let out a malicious laughter.

His body was slowly turning into smoke, and entering in X. he couldn't do nothing, but feel his whole body shivering. Such shiver almost looked like he was frozen. He didn't react until seconds later, when most of Return's body has entered X.

His eyes slowly shrank, and X was feeling an enormous aching. He slowly fell to his knees, and put his hands over his head, trying to tolerate the pain.

-You were part of me…I was part of you……………….it's time, to become One. – a malicious voice said in his thoughts.

X's body was slowly changing, and at the same time, the raging fires slowly turned into dying embers and ashes.

Far away, a shriek from X's voice could be heard………..

-----------------------------

Finished D I'm still translating chapter 2 o: so it'll take some time xD it'll add the drama, anyways o:

This is like my very first fic D: I've been recently writing, so please be kina and give LOTS of contructive criticism D:

Thanks for your attention, I apréciate it nn!


End file.
